The University of California, San Diego School of Medicine (UCSD SOM) Center for Community Health, San Diego State University (SDSU) School of Public Health, the County of San Diego Health and Human Services Agency Office of Public Health, and the San Diego Council of Community Clinics are applying to establish a Comprehensive Center of Excellence in Partnership for Community Outreach, Research on Disparities in Health and Training (EXPORT) Center. The goals of the San Diego EXPORT Center are to strengthen the infrastructure for minority health and health disparities research and training at UCSD and SDSU by promoting HIV and Cardiovascular disease research, expanding the Community Outreach Partnership Center, promoting the participation of health disparity groups in biomedical and behavioral research, prevention, intervention, and dissemination activities and developing and implementing a minority health disparities curriculum for UCSD School of Medicine medical students and SDSU graduate students in public health and epidemiology. San Diego EXPORT will benefit both institutions and have an impact on health disparities in San Diego by enhancing research on HIV and Cardiovascular disease that targets the African American and Latino populations; increasing the number of minority scientists, graduate and undergraduate students engaged in culturally relevant health disparities research; promoting the participation of health disparity groups in biomedical and behavioral research through innovative strategies targeting the Hispanic and African American communities in San Diego County; and disseminating culturally sensitive information on disease prevention in minority communities through the Community Clinic network and the minority professional journalism network in San Diego.